Party of the Three Kingdoms
by XQR
Summary: Sun Ce throws a party but what will happen? See inside. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS! COMPLETE!
1. Sun Ce's Plan

A/N: This was originally a short story for ICT, I am now going to make it long with more stuff in (some of this isn't allowed to be written in school, you know). Read & Review. P.S. This chapter may seem a bit crap, the next few will be better.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 1 - Sun Ce's plan

Sun Ce was sitting in his room in Jiang Dong when a great idea hit him. He would have a party for everyone in the Three Kingdoms! He consulted his brother, Sun Quan, his sister, Sun Shang Xiang and his wife, Da Qiao. Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang were all for the party. Da Qiao, as usual, was unsure. Sun Ce assured her that everything would be fine.

Sun Ce then gathered a few more people, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun, Huang Gai and Gan Ning. They all agreed, Gan Ning was really enthusiastic about it, he loved parties.

Sun Ce took a look at where he lived; it was far to small to fit everyone in… He picked up the phone and rang Cao Cao. Ring ring, ring ring. Cao Cao answered.

"Hello?" Cao Cao said.

"Hi! It's Sun Ce, is this Cao Cao?" he asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Cao Cao asked.

"Well, you know Xia Pi castle…"

"Yes."

"Could I like, borrow it or rent it or something like that?" Sun Ce asked sweetly.

"Well, I suppose… When?"

"Next week. Friday and Saturday?"

"OK." Cao Cao said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, all of Wei is invited to my party at Xia Pi on Friday. It'll be a sleepover, so bring your sleeping bags! I hope that you can all come. BYE!" Sun Ce said and then put down the phone. He was having a PARTY! At Xia Pi, on Friday and sleeping over until they all went home on Saturday! YAY! He picked up the phone again and phoned Liu Bei. He told him everything that he had told Cao Cao.

He sent Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong and Da Qiao to get the food for the party. Zhou Tai, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang and the rest of Wu were sent to Xia Pi to put up the decorations. Sun Ce rode out to Xia Pi with a carriage full of sleeping bags and stuff that the Wu soldiers were taking with them. When he arrived they came out and took their stuff up into the biggest bedroom. Sun Ce parked the carriage in the carriage park. Zhou Yu and the other three arrived with the food. Everyone helped to set out the food and soon enough they were ready for their guests… Sun Ce and Da Qiao were waiting to greet their guests, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were waiting to take their guests' stuff up to the bedroom.

There was a knocking at the door…

A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. Who is at the door? Read on…


	2. The Party Starts

A/N: Now the party starts. It gets more interesting… I mean like the first chapter was like a prologue thing, if you know what I mean. Hopefully this chapter will turn out better because all the people arrive! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 2 – The Party Starts

Sun Ce opened the door and saw a blur of blue. Wei had arrived, well half of them…

"Hi!" Sun Ce greeted them.

"Hello." Cao Cao said in a boring voice.

"Come in, we'll fetch your bags." Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Gan Ning and Ling Tong rushed outside to start carrying the bags upstairs to the large bedroom. Sun Ce said hello to all of the officers, Da Qiao just waved.

As they were heaving the luggage up the stairs Ling Tong said "Why the hell am I doing this?"

"I don't know." Gan Ning said.

"Why are you complaining? You're not carrying Cao Cao's luggage!" Huang Gai said.

"Yeah, but I'm carrying Xu Zhu's. He's big so his luggage his really heavy!" Ling Tong fired back. They heaved the bags up a few more steps. Huang Gai went right to the top of the staircase.

"How the hell can you do that!" Ling Tong said as Huang Gai made his way down the stairs to get another bag or two.

"I'm strong!" he shouted back.

"Come on! Hurry or you'll miss the best bits of the party." Gan Ning said. They hurried up the stairs and zoomed down, Gan Ning got to the bottom first on account of being really fast. Eventually all of Wei's luggage was up in the bedroom. They were just about to enjoy the party when there was a knock at the door…

"DAMN IT!" Ling Tong shouted. All of Shu had arrived, that was a lot to carry up the stairs. At least last time it was only _half _of Wei.

They started to heave the luggage up the stairs, Taishi Ci stood half way up the stairs.

"HA HA HA! MUHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO CARRY BAGS ALL THE WAY UP THE STAIRS! HE HE HE!" He fell down the stairs laughing his head off.

"Stupid idiot!" Gan Ning called after him. Taishi Ci was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

FINALLY the had finished carrying the bags up the stairs.

"Finally…" Zhou Tai muttered. He went to reach for a drink when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Lu Xun, carry some bags for me!" Zhou Tai said.

"No." so Zhou Tai waved a £10 note in front of Lu Xun's face. He grabbed it and ran off to get some bags. Ling Tong saw what Zhou Tai did and went off to find Sun Quan, he waved the note in front of Sun Quan's face and said "Carry some bags upstairs for me." Sun Quan acted in the same way as Lu Xun. So then the six of them were heaving luggage up the stairs.

"Where did those two come from?" Gan Ning asked.

"We hired them." Ling Tong answered.

"OK." Was Gan Ning's simple reply.

As they went to get the next lot Liu Bei came over to them and said "Let me help you." Liu Bei picked up two bags and began to carry them up the stairs. _Wow! Liu Bei is super virtuous! YES! Less bags for me to carry!_ Ling Tong thought. Because of the three new recruits the job was done quicker than before. Finally they could enjoy the party… Or so they thought, the other half of Wei arrived. Gan Ning and Ling Tong were on their last nerves. They quickly ran the bags up to the bedroom. When the last eight people arrived Gan Ning and Ling Tong left it up to the others to carry the bags, they refused to do any more.

Finally everyone had arrived; all of the bags were in the large bedroom, everyone could enjoy the party. Sun Ce turned on the music and said "The party has started!" Some people began to dance and others began to talk, the party had officially started.

A/N: Please review! I know that it was kind of based on Ling Tong, Gan Ning and that but I just thought that it would be a good idea; I don't actually like them that much. The next chapter will have a lot more characters in because they are all there! Read on if you want to hear about your favourite character and if they've already been mentioned then read on to hear more about them! (Gosh this is some long author note!)


	3. Partying, Dancing and Talking

A/N: This is when the story gets better. Yay! Everyone is at the party! Who's fun loving and who's a boring sod? Find out! ENJOY! (And please review after!)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 3 – Partying, Dancing and Talking

Everyone was partying, dancing or talking. The boring sods were having a conversation about strategic things. They were sitting at a table, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, Sima Yi and Zuo Ci.

"I find attacking from behind works." The crafty Sima Yi said.

"I prefer attacking from the sides." Zhou Yu said.

"But I prefer attacking from both sides." Zhuge Liang said. They all nodded in agreement.

Then Lu Xun came in.

"Hey! Why are you stuck in here like boring sods? Come and enjoy the party like the rest of us!" he said. The rest of them shrugged their shoulders. "I'm a strategist and I'm noot being boring!" Then he ran out to join his friends.

Xiao Qiao edged closer to the music system, she changed the music. _"I go ballistic yeah you're making me a crazy chick…" _she danced like a mad woman. Everyone made a circle around her and chanted "XIAO QIAO! XIAO QIAO!" But then Zhang He came and changed the music again. _"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…" _he danced like a girl. Some people, among them was Sima Yi, chanted "ZHANG HE! ZHANG HE!"

Da Qiao came and changed the music to a slow dance one. It was one for couples, Diao Chan and Lu Bu, Da Qiao and Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi, Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang, Zhu Rong and Meng Huo, Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei, Xing Cai and Guan Ping, the last couple was a weird one, it was Zhang He and Sima Yi! They all danced for the full length of the song.

Meanwhile Xu Zhu was at the food table. His eyes caught the big basket of crisps, he plunged his huge hand into the basket and stuffed the handful into his mouth. Dong Zhuo came over and plunged his giant hand into the huge cake, he gobbled it all up and plunged in another hand. Meng Huo came to the table. He got both his hands and grabbed two handfuls of sausage rolls. He stuffed both hands in at both same time! Xu Zhu saw this so he grabbed two handfuls of popcorn…and then two more handfuls and more and more until he was satisfied that he could eat more than Meng Huo.

Sun Quan and Zhou Tai went over to where the drinks were.

"Zhou Tai my good friend, let me get you a drink." Sun Quan got them both a pint of larger. They continued to drink until they were both very drunk, how on earth would they get through the rest of the night? Sun Quan was swinging his glass around and his arm smashed into the cake that Dong Zhuo had been devouring.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dong Zhuo shouted at Sun Quan. "You have smashed my cake!"

"I'm sorry." Sun Quan said and he and Zhou Tai walked away.

_I'll get you! _Dong Zhuo thought to himself.

Zhang Liao has never liked Pang De so he had ordered him to give him a horsie ride around the place (A/N: I hate Pang De so he will get all of the bad stuff throw on him). All of the people they passed laughed at Pang De. Zhang Liao whipped him if he went too slow. MUHAHAHAHA!

Ling Tong and Gan Ning were still enjoying their well deserved rest. They were playing Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Bu and Lu Xun had come to join them. They were playing Hu Lao Gate.

"KILL LIU BEI!" Lu Bu roared.

"NO! Don't, he's my lord!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"KILL THE PRICK! KILL THE PRICK!" Lu Bu shouted even louder. They finished the level after killing Liu Bei and Yuan Shao.

"Let's do… Wu Zhang Plains!" Ling Tong said. Gan Ning agreed.

"Kill Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun said.

"WHAT!" Jiang Wei said. "You're on my team!"

"I know, but it would be funny to kill someone who's here." Zhao Yun explained. So they done Wu Zhang Plains and then played Chang Ban.

"Kill me!" Zhao Yun said.

"OK, whatever." Gan Ning said. They killed Zhao Yun and then Zhao Yun did a little victory dance. Ling Tong made a little 'he's mad' sign to Gan Ning.

"Hey! Let's make up weird website names!" Sun Ce suggested. (he he he, it's they continued this for a little bit longer…

(A/N: None of these are real, as far as I know. I made them all up, but feel free to try them for fun!)

After a while Sun Ce walked up to the podium thing and announced: "We are all going to come up here and say our favourite saying!" They all looked at each other in a devious way.

A/N: I own none of the songs either, just so you know. Please review and read on…


	4. My Favourite Saying

A/N: Hi! The next chapter is here! _C'est tres bien? _All I can think about is some cheesy song I learnt in French! HE HE HE! Anyway, on with the story. Also to get some of the sayings it's useful if you've played 3, 4 and 5.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 4: My Favourite Saying

"I'll go first," Sun Ce said. He cleared his throat. "Name's Sun Ce, let's have some fun!" They looked at each other, thinking about the phase he had picked.

"He said that to me when we duelled." Zhao Yun said to Liu Bei.

"Same here."

"I can do it!" Da Qiao said in an almost shouting voice.

"She said that when she did her musou thing." Xiahou Dun said to Cao Cao. Cao Cao just nodded in agreement.

"Yay I won!" Xiao Qiao shouted. "Come back later and try again!" For some reason she got carried away and said two.

"She shouted that when she beat me up…" Guan Yu hung his head in shame. Zhang Fei tried not to laugh, he had heard that, but he wasn't the God of War so it didn't really matter.

"Let us fight fair and square." Lu Xun said.

"He said that when I walked past him at Bai Di Castle." Xing Cai said.

"He said it to me too, I just laughed." Guan Ping agreed.

"What fantastic idiocy! They've taken the bait!" Sima Yi said with a surprised look on his face.

"He said that at Jie Ting, Ma Su was rather an idiot…" Jiang Wei said.

"No, Jiang Wei, you have to object to that, he is calling everybody in Shu an idiot!" Ma Chao said.

"Oh yeah, what I meant to say was Sima Yi is so wrong. We are super intelligent in Shu and much better looking."

"Now you're talking!"

"Do you wish to die? Then let me help you." Cao Pi said (hand actions included!).

"Gosh he says that a lot!" Cao Cao said.

"I know." Zhou Yu said for the table behind Cao Cao.

"Can anyone provide me with a decent challenge?" Lu Bu roared.

"Ouch, my ears!" Sun Quan said.

"Yes, he was always very loud and still is." Sun Jian added.

"Enemy officer devoured." Meng Huo said.

"He said that when he defeated some of my officers, I'm sure one or two never returned. Maybe he or something else ate them!" Zhuge Liang commented.

"You are right, he is a weird person…with a weird favourite saying!" Yue Ying said.

"Enemy officer defeated." Diao Chan said in the weird voice that she uses to say that line.

"It's a boring saying in a weird voice; it kind of makes her sound like a…man…" Pang De said. Everyone ignores Pang De's comment. Muhahahaha!

"Shall we dance?" Zhang He said.

"I would have thought that he would have used a more girly voice for that saying." Sima Yi said.

"I know, that would be much more like him." Cao Pi agreed.

"The enemy cringes in fear before Pang De." Pang De said.

…Everyone pretends they didn't hear him because they all hate him.

"Father, when this battle is over can you please teach me to play Go?" Guan Ping said.

"I remember teaching him how to play that, it was fun…" Guan Yu said thoughtfully.

"I've played with him too." Xing Cai told Guan Yu.

"Go my young ones!" Huang Zhong said.

"I wish that he would stop saying that!" Jiang Wei said. Dian Wei just shrugged his shoulders.

"You should try having to listen to it all the time!" Jiang Wei shouted.

"I am the Tiger of Jiang Dong!" Sun Jian bellowed.

"I think that everyone already knows that." Yuan Shao said. Sun Ce and Sun Quan had to agree with him there, sadly.

"Burn baby! Burn!" Zhu Rong shouted.

"Yeah that's right! BURN!" Lu Xun shouted at the top of his voice, while standing on his chair. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "What? I like fire." Lu Xun defending and sat down again.

"Speed is of the essence, follow me!" Cao Cao roared.

"He shouts that at he all the time." Xu Zhu said.

"That's because you're slow!" Dian Wei laughed. Xu Zhu looked sad; he thought that Dian Wei was his friend. "I didn't mean it to hurt you…," Dian Wei said. "It was just a joke, besides; you're not as slow as Pang De!" At that remark the two of them as hard as they could so that Pang De could hear them.

"Silence! You impudent fool!" Yuan Shao said in his snotty voice.

"That's his stupid, posh way of telling everyone to shut up. Why can't he just say 'shut up'?" Lu Bu said.

"I know! He annoys me!" Dong Zhuo agreed.

"Same here, but not as much as you annoy me!" Lu Bu laughed like a mad man. "MUHAHAHAHA!"

"I defeated an officer." Jiang Wei said in that weird tone he uses.

"Is he trying or not? It really looks like that's how he puts emphasis in that sentence." Sun Quan said.

"I don't really care. It sounds like the kind of emphasis Zhuge Liang would use." Ma Chao said.

"Maybe that's because Zhuge Liang taught him that!" Sun Quan laughed.

"Pitiful insects!" Dong Zhuo eyed them all. Lu Bu stood up.

"Just because I said you annoyed me! And I am not a pitiful insect! I'll bust you up!"

"Ahem!" Sun Ce coughed. "Fighting later please!" Lu Bu sat down in his seat.

"Stupid old git!" Lu Bu mumbled.

"Defensive positions, we must let the people escape." Liu Bei said.

"Bloody virtuous sod, he said that at Chang Ban." Xu Huang said. Xiahou Dun thought about it. Xu Huang was right…but would Cao Cao do the same?

"I so wanted to see a land under Cao Cao's rule." Xiahou Dun said.

"But he did!" Zhang Fei said.

"I know. He just likes to say that when he gets beat up." Guan Yu said. Zhang fei couldn't understand why Xiahou Dun would pick a saying about when he gets beat up.

"Crush the enemy forces." Guan Yu said.

"He annoys me when he does that. I just walked past him in a battle and he started to shout that at me!" Zhao Yun moaned.

"Don't worry. He does it to everyone." Ma Chao assured him.

"Another has fallen to my spear." Zhao Yun said.

"He just loves that spear, I'm so glad I haven't fallen yet." Zhou Tai said. _WAAAA! I'm the only person who seems to have fallen to that spear… _Zhou Yu thought, _but he said another, so there must be another person…_

"Filthy peasants!" Zhen Ji said.

"Huh! She should go and marry Yuan Shao, together they can be posh and snotty and call everyone peasants. They would look_ so_ good together." Xiahou Yuan said.

"Yeah! She's thinks that she's all it because she's an empress! Stupid woman!" Xiao Qiao said. _Why is she talking to me? I don't even really know her_ Xiahou Yuan thought.

"The spear of justice!" Ma Chao held up his spear.

"He totally overuses the word justice!" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I know. Why don't he just not say anything at all?" Sun Quan said.

"Who says a woman has to be weak?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned.

"That's what I'm talking about! GIRL POWER!" Zhu Rong shouted.

"Yes. We should go head to head with some of the boys…" Yue Ying suggested. Zhu Rong thought about it…_Not a bad idea actually…_

"I am the coming evil!" Dian Wei announced.

"I don't think that he's that evil…or strong for that matter." Lu Meng said.

"You're right." Lu Xun said. Although Lu Xun wasn't completely sure, he hadn't actually faced Dian Wei, he decided just to agree with Lu Meng.

"I shall surpass my father and brother." Sun Quan said.

Everyone could see that Sun Ce and Sun Jian weren't very impressed by this saying, but that was probably why he chose it.

"He said that last time I duelled him." Zhou Tai said.

"Well to make father and brother feel better I'm going to surpass him!" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Get out of my way." Zhou Tai muttered.

"Never heard that one before." Ling Tong said. No one else seemed to have either.

"Victory will be ours!" Cao Ren said.

"That's all that Wei can think about. Victory and all that crap." Pang Tong said.

"Oh well, why should we care?" Zhuge Liang said. Pang Tong just shrugged his shoulders.

"I eat guys like you for breakfast." Xu Zhu said.

"I can just imagine a small guy like Lu Xun falling into a gigantic bowl and being eaten by Xu Zhu…" Lu Bu said.

"But you know that I'm smaller." Diao Chan said.

"Yeah, well…you're a girl, not a guy…" he said.

"But what's the difference?" Diao Chan asked.

"Dunno." Lu Bu said.

"How dare you defy the glory of heaven!" Zhang Jiao shouted at then all.

"I'm not a Yellow Turban follower!" Dong Zhuo said.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE! YOU WILL BECOME A YELLOW TURBAN RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Zhang Jiao screamed at him.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted and they chucked things such as tomatoes, screwed up balls of paper and knives. Sadly none of the knives got him, although he got hit by many tomatoes.

"Stand your ground until their offensive subsides." Zhou Yu said.

"Why the hell did he pick that stupid saying from Chi Bi?" Zhen Ji said.

"Don't worry darling, he's just a prick." Cao Pi said.

"Enemy officer obliterated." Huang Gai said.

"It's different, but BBBOOORRRIIINNNGGG!" Xiahou Yuan.

"I completely agree." Xiahou Dun said.

"Surrender." Xing Cai said.

"GOSH! Just one word? That's the shortest saying yet!" Jiang Wei said.

"Yeah. I heard her say that when I was riding past her one day. She was practising her musou attack." Zhao Yun said.

"Is that all you got?" Ling Tong said.

"Another person using their musou saying." Gan Ning said.

"I know." Lu Xun said.

"I have defeated an officer." Zuo Ci said.

"Well it isn't his best saying." Taishi Ci said.

"Yes, it makes him sound really old." Lu Meng said.

"But he is," Sun Ce said. "It's true."

"You think you can stop Xiahou Yuan!" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"I'll take him any day!" Meng Huo said.

"Yay! I would too!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Do you know me?" he asked.

"Yes! Your Meng Huo, King of the South or Nanman people." Xiao Qiao said.

"Zhang Liao does not yield twice." Zhang Liao said.

"Is it just me or do they really like to say their own names?" Da Qiao asked.

"They like to say their names." Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Okay."

"My name is Xu Huang, do not forget it." Xu Huang said.

"OH MY GOD! STOP SAYING YOUR OWN NAMES!" Da Qiao had lost her temper for the first time ever.

"Hey! What was your name again?" Zuo Ci asked.

"Xu Huang."

"SHUT UP!" Da Qiao grabbed a knife and mimed killing him. Xu Huang ran back to his seat.

"I've taken out an officer!" Taishi Ci said.

"Boring, no comment." Pang De said. Of course everyone ignored this and would have said the same anyway.

"There are no formalities in battle." Lu Meng informed everyone.

"That's definitely something that Lu Meng would say." Lu Xun said.

"I completely agree, defiantly something a strategist would say. I don't even completely understand what he meant." Gan Ning said.

"You want a piece of Gan Ning? Come and get it!" Gan Ning said.

"Da Qiao, calm down." Sun Shang Xiang said.

"ARRRRHHHHHH!" Da Qiao roared. "I think that was the last of it, I'm calm."

"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms." Zhang Fei said.

"Gosh, he is so not, you are, Lu Bu." Diao Chan said.

"Yes, we should have a match!" Lu Bu said. Diao Chan smiled.

"Over confidence leads to failure." Zhuge Liang said.

"So strategic." Lu Bu said.

"Yes. Defiantly something Zhuge Liang would say." Jiang Wei said. Lu Bu put his hand on his head and thought _The shame, poor kid. I'll have to make my own place where I teach kids what to do in battle…and there'll be none of this nonsense._

"Die." Wei Yan said.

"HEY! That's even shorter than Xing Cai's!" Jiang Wei said.

"He said that at the Wu Zhang Plains when he defeated one of Wei's officer's." Zhuge Liang said.

"Hey, how about a little tussle?" Pang Tong said.

"Hey, he said that one time I duelled him." Zhu Rong said, taking the mick out of Pang Tong.

"Hey, same here." Yuan Shao said.

"Hey, will you all shut up!" Sun Jian said.

"Prepare yourself." Yue Ying said.

"For what?" A few people said.

"FOR BATTLE!" She said.

"Or…something else…" Zhuge Liang whispered.

"Well done everyone!" Sun Ce said. "So moving one to the next thing…"

"ACTING! We should do some DRAMA! ACT! ACT! ACTING!" Xiao Qiao screamed.

"Well, I was going to…"

"NO! ACTING!"

"Okay… The other stuff can wait…" Sun Ce said.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to write. I have been so lazy, or a bit busy or rather I just got so into Samurai Warriors. So I am sorry to my few readers… Any way read on to find out what they're going to act out…


	5. Drama

A/N: I'm getting off my butt and writing this because I should. Really I just wanna do nothing! Well that's probably because it's Friday. Welcome to Chapter 5! If you haven't reviewed Chapter 4 do it now! I love reviews, it makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 5 – Drama

"Right! All of you! Get into some groups and make up a scene!" Xiao Qiao ordered them. "You're going to perform them after! Chop! Chop!" Everyone looked around and got into groups.

There were groups such as Zhou Tai, Sun Quan and Lu Xun, Ling Tong and Gan Ning, Zhang Jiao (on his own, what a loner!), Yuan Shao and Zhang He and Lu Bu, Diao Chan and Dong Zhuo in a three. Xiao Qiao walked around with a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at all of the rehearsing that was going on and wrote down the ones that looked good.

"TIMES UP!" She yelled. "Sit down and be a good audience!" They all sat down obediently.

"I've picked certain groups and they will perform for us. Some of you I noticed took part in more than one," She announced. "First up is… Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao and a messenger. Their act is called Lu Bu Heads to Battle." They took to the stage, Dong Zhuo was sitting on his chair, Diao Chan was stood behind and Lu Bu was kneeling on the floor. Yuan Shao and his messenger were offstage.

"My Lord, today we march, the battle is as good as won." Lu Bu explained to Dong Zhuo. Then Lu Bu got up and left.

"We will show them the utility of our resistance." Dong Zhuo said to himself, stupid man.

They quickly changed the scene to an outdoors scene; Diao Chan and Lu Bu were on fake horses.

"My Lord, are you fighting for our lord's honour?" Diao Chan asked Lu Bu.

"I fight for the sake of battle and fight only for myself." Lu Bu answered. He then rode ahead a bit and Diao Chan had a sneaky look on her face.

Diao Chan and Lu Bu went offstage with one fake horse. Yuan Shao entered and mounted the other fake horse. His messenger ran up to him.

"All troops have taken their positions." The messenger informed Yuan Shao. They froze in a still image and the audience cheered and clapped.

"Okay, well done. Next we have… Meng Huo, Zhu Rong and their messenger!" Xiao Qiao said or rather shouted… "Their one is called The Nanman King."

Meng Huo and Zhu Rong were sitting, eating their dinner when a messenger came running in.

"Lord Meng Huo, bad news, we're in trouble!" the messenger said shakily. Meng Huo chucked a plate at the messenger.

"Don't you dare disturb my meal, or would you prefer me to eat you!" Meng Huo roared.

"I'm sorry. Bu…bu…but there's a large army – approaching from the east." He explained.

"What? To the east? Those sissy's from Wu?" Meng Huo wondered.

"That sounds very interesting. Perhaps we should oblige them. Get ready for battle. Quickly!" Zhu Rong said.

"Ye – yes!" the messenger ran off. Meng Huo and Zhu Rong stood there to finish it off. Their was another applause from the crowd.

"Yay! Someone got a plate chucked at their head!" Xiao Qiao laughed. "Moving on… It's… Diao Chan, Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo… Again. This one's called The Final Battle."

Diao Chan opened the scene by playing a bit of music, then she looked to the ceiling. The spotlight moved over to Lu Bu who was looking around, then the spotlight moved to Dong Zhuo.

"Lu Bu! Diao Chan! You know what happens to those who defy me, you both shall pay!" Dong Zhuo yelled. He ended the scene by putting out his hand. This time a smaller applause came from the crowd.

"Okay, that was pretty short. Next is Lu Bu, –again?– Zhu Rong and Lu Bu's cardboard army!" Xiao Qiao introduced them. "Their scene is named A Challenge."

"Ah! This is pay back, huh? This could be interesting. Still, you know I'm going to win, so let's have a little fun while we're at it." Zhu Rong shouted to Lu Bu and the cardboard army. Then she got her boomerang and chucked it at the feet of Red Hare and Red hare jumped, Lu Bu on the other hand stayed as calm as always. The crowd cheered for them. They thought that they had used a fake horse again, it was the real horse Red Hare.

"It's great; we've now got good stunts." Xiao Qiao said. "Next is Diao Chan, Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo and a general in Tyranny."

Once again Dong Zhuo was sitting on his chair. The general guy was kneeling infront of Dong Zhuo.

"The allied forces under Yuan Shao are heading here to the city of Luo Yang." The general said. Dong Zhuo stood up and threw a cup at the general (the general moved away). Dong Zhuo grunted.

"Pitiful insects! They don't stand a chance against us." He grabbed hold of Diao Chan. "I have the mighty Lu Bu (points at Lu Bu) and the beautiful Diao Chan. The dynasty is under my control, what can Yuan Shao do to me?" he paused. "Go now Lu Bu! Go and crush these vermin!" Diao Chan gave a pleading look at Lu Bu, then he turned around and left. The crowd applauded gratefully.

"I loved that one. But now it's time for Zhang He and Yuan Shao in Nobility!" Xiao Qiao said.

Yuan Shao walked on stage in a distraught way.

"Intolerable! This mad man has deceived the people. It's a self ruin." He said. Zhang He was standing near a tree.

"A beautiful flower must one day shed it's petals, much like the harm." Zhang he said.

"Be quite! Do not even think such things." Yuan Shao commanded.

"Let us go then my lord, restoring peace and tranquillity is the duty of a loyal harm retainer." Zhang He told him.

"Yes, the proud Yuan family blood also flows through my veins. To battle! Henceforth we do not stop until we have crushed the Yellow Turban rebellion!" Yuan Shao said. The crowd cheered because they hated Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans more than Yuan Shao.

"Right, er…em. Oh here it is," Xiao Qiao found her piece of paper. "Right, next is… Guan Yu, Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao in Facing An Old Friend." Xiao Qiao announced.

The scene started with Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu fighting to the death. Xiahou Dun cut off part of a statue thing. Cao Cao walked over.

"Quite impressive, Xiahou Dun," He commented. "It almost looked as if you wanted to kill Guan Yu."

"Hm, so will we be leaving soon, Cao Cao?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Yes. We will go to Guan Du and attack Yuan Shao." He paused. "Guan Yu, this includes you as well."

"As you wish." Was Guan Yu's short answer. Xiahou Dun put his sword up and rested it his shoulder so that no one could see his face as he pulled a nasty face at Guan Yu. The audience clapped, they had been impressed that neither Xiahou Dun nor Guan Yu had been killed.

"Very good! I love the fighting! Well practised, or is it?" Xiao Qiao pondered. "Anyway, next up is Gan Ning and Ling Tong in… The Final Battle… Hey, that was the name of the other one! Oh well."

Gan Ning was walking along and then he spotted Ling Tong.

"Huh? You still haven't had enough yet?" Gan Ning asked.

"No, sorry but I can't rest until I've destroyed you completely," Ling Tong explained. Then he brought a chess/checkers board out from behind his back. "So you think you can take me?"

"Oh, I think you just…might have me this time." He said. The crowd cheered for the wonderful humour.

"We all love a good laugh," Xiao Qiao said. "Well the next one is A Land At Peace starring Zhang Jiao."

In a gospel priest voice Zhang Jiao said (or rather sung) "Ah! The wind, the land, all is full with the faith of my followers. With this land united in our phity we will never have to experience war again. Long be the reign of the Yellow Turbans!" The crowd booed and chucked tomatoes at him (like before).

"Well done to everyone who threw a tomato, even if you missed," Xiao Qiao praised them all. "Next up is Lu Xun, Zhou Tai and Sun Quan in Pathway To A Dream."

Zhou Tai rushed some soliders.

"Get out of my way." He said. Across from the cliff was Lu Xun with some archers.

"Now the Three Kingdoms divided by Zhuge Liang shall be – as one!" Lu Xun said and he and the archers shot fire arrows. Then magically Sun Quan rode through the fire without catching fire.

"Let's go, this has long been the dream of my family, today it shall be realized!" Sun Quan said. The crowd cheered for Sun Quan and his amazing trick.

"Yay! People can walk through fire!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed. "Well next up is Zhang He and some dancers in Dance 'til Dawn."

"To our great fortune Zhuge Liang has finally passed on." Zhang He said with his back to the audience. "Victory is ours." He said and turned round. "Now everyone show your joy, not with your blades, but with a dance!" Zhang He chucked off his claws and him and his men started to dance. They played some funky music.

"This new age, I shall make it simply beautiful." He struck that pose where he puts his hand near the side of his face. The crowd cheered and some people even whistled…

"Yay! Dancing as well! Who whistled?" she eyed them all. "Now there's a Friendly Competition with Sun Quan and Zhou Tai."

"Zhou Tai!" Sun Quan walked on with a jug. "What's with the long face? We have finally won… Come on! You may be as strong as an ox, but I'll out drink you any day."

"You're on." Zhou Tai accepted the challenge. The lights went down and then went on again. Sun Quan was now laying on the table.

"That's good stuff." Zhou Tai said and he took a sip. The audience clapped, but it seemed as though their hands were starting to hurt.

"I hope you're not too drunk because it's only early," Xiao Qiao said. "Next we say Farewell Lu Bu with Diao Chan and Lu Bu."

Diao Chan was standing, waiting for something. She heard someone coming and turned around to see Lu Bu.

"I knew you could do it lord Lu Bu!" She ran to him. Lu Bu fell into Diao Chan's arms.

"Rest now, my beloved." She whispered. The crowd had their tissues ready, some were crying, others weren't.

"AWWWW! Isn't that sad and a bit cute," Xiao Qiao said. "Now there's Trouble In Paradise with Dong Zhuo and some others."

Once again Dong Zhuo had taken a seat in his big, gold chair.

"MUHAHA! HA HA! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Immeasurable wealth, fame, women! Everything in this land is mine," The woman standing next to him nodded to a guy round the coner and the guy brought out hi sword. "And nobody can take it away from me again!" This time the crowd made rude gestures at Dong Zhuo.

"Well, is there anyone who wants to perform right now, no rehearsing or nothing. Anyone?" Xiao Qiao said. They all looked at each other. Diao Chan put her hand up. "Yes, Diao and…" Xiao wondered.

"Lu Bu." Diao Chan said. She whispered in his ear and the two of them took to the stage. They got a statue, laid it down and put a white cloth over it. They opened the scene with the two of them looking down at the statue and looking very sad.

"It's so tragic, we've lost Dong Zhuo, he was so great. NOT!" Diao Chan said. The two of them got up, music played and they danced.

"Woo who! Dong Zhuo's dead!" Lu Bu shouted over the music. Diao Chan got on top of the statue and danced.

"What a wicked scene, Dong Zhuo is dead!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Eh-hem!" Dong Zhuo coughed. "I'm right over here."

"Who cares?" Xiao Qiao asked. "Anyway…who else wants to do a short scene?" Zhang Jiao's hand shot up. "Zhang Jiao then." He got up, went out of the room and soon returned with loads of bling on and a microphone.

"Yo! What up mi homies? Dis is Zhang Jiao in da house y'all! Ya mean! I'm da rapper rounder 'ere. Boom, ching, boom da boom ching." Zhang Jiao said. "I'm safe, innit! We are da Yellow Turbans and we are da best, we nang! Welcome to da gang, we're gangster innit!" Zhang Jiao then made gang signs.

"Oi! You're not safe or gangster or anything. You're not in the house because I'll chuck you out!" Xiao Qiao said. "That was funny though, who's next?" Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang got up and started a scene.

"YES! I won! IN YOUR FACE LIANG!" Yue Ying shouted. Zhuge Liang had steam rising from his head. He whacked her and she fell down.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Who won now? ME! ME!" he said, then he done a little victory dance.

"Well, that is one I don't know what to say, it could have been better with Yue Ying hitting Zhuge Liang," Xiao Qiao commented. "Is there anyone else?"

"Me!" Zhen Ji said. She walked up to the stage and started to dance. The men's mouths started to drop open.

"I knew it!" She said. "It always happens, they can't resist looking at me dancing."

"Yay! Dancing and men looking like prats!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Xiao Qiao, I'm sorry to stop all of this acting but it's getting late and I had stuff planned." Sun Ce said.

"Ohhhhhh!" Xiao Qiao said.

"I'm sorry, there's more fun stuff to come and candy." He said.

"YAY! Candy! Fun!" she yelled.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, read on for fun and candy! I liked Zhang Jiao the rapper, did you? Please review. Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires finally came out! Look forward to the next chapter and treasure this one because it might be a while until chapter 6 or it could only be next week…


	6. Pillow Fight!

A/N: Time for chapter 6! A fight of some sort… OOOOOOOOO! This should be fun XD. I've always wanted to do that! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD. Hehehehaha! I don't know if anything bad will happen so _Prepare yourself! _(Yue Ying says that!)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 6 – Pillow Fight!

"Alright, first of all we just need to get out our sleeping bags so that we can be comfortable while we have fun." Sun Ce explained.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Xiao Qiao whined. "I wanna have fun now!"

"We will just after we have done this small thing." He said.

"Okay." They all rushed upstairs.

"Gan Ning! Come over here and stay with me!" Lu Xun called.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I might get scared in the night." Lu Xun put on a baby voice.

"Oh, alright." Gan Ning said. He picked up his sleeping bag and set it down beside Lu Xun's.

"Da Qiao, come and be with me!" Xiao Qiao said.

"What?" Zhou Yu said. "I thought I was going to protect you…"

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay with Da Qiao while you stayed with Sun Ce, I mean like it is his party and you are his best friend." Xiao Qiao explained. Da Qiao came over to Xiao Qiao and after that everyone else was calling across the room to be with their friends and relatives.

Zhang He picked up his pillow and whacked Sima Yi with it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled. He picked up his pillow and whacked Zhang He even harder. Zhang He then whacked back and then he chucked a second pillow at Lu Xun's head. Lu Xun thought that it was Lu Bu because he was the closest.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Lu Xun yelled at Lu Bu.

"Do what?" Lu Bu asked.

"CHUCK A PILLOW AT MY HEAD!" Lu Xun yelled. He picked up his own pillow and began to whack Lu Bu with all of his might. "I AM THE MIGHTY LU XUN!"

"Whatever! I AM THE MIGHTY LU BU!" Lu Bu whacked back. By this time everyone had joined in.

Lu Bu grabbed Lu Xun by his ankle and just let him hang upside down.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Lu Bu roared.

"Put me down!" Lu Xun yelled. Lu Bu chucked Lu Xun onto a pile of pillows. Lu Xun went to get him but he had vanished like a wrinkly ninja!

Eventually the fight died down and Sun Ce was able to gain control again.

"Now that we've got our sleeping bags sorted…well sort of…" he looked at all of the pillows that were scattered on the floor. "We can play the games!"

"GAMES!" Xiao Qiao yelled. "Let's play… HIDE AND SEEK!"

A/N: Well they you are, the sixth chapter. Where will they hide? Who will seek? Who will win? Once again I am sorry that this took so long to write seeing as it is only short. The reasons are because I've been playing too much Pokemon Emerald, yes, it's sad I know… Look forward to Chapter 7! (It'll take forever so…)


	7. Game 1 Hide and Seek

A/N: Here is Chapter 7! I'll start right away because I'm not gonna bore you!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 7 – Game 1 - Hide and Seek

"Who will seek?" Sun Ce asked.

"I will!" Zhao Yun said.

"Okay then. Start counting. Everyone else…HIDE!" Sun Ce said. They all scrambled around looking for a good hiding place.

"One…two…three…four…five," Zhao Yun counted. "Six…seven…eight…nine…ten! Ready or not here I come!" He turned round and straight away he spotted Pang De who hadn't found a good hiding place because he is so slow. MUHAHAHAHA!

"Ha! I caught you!" Zhao Yun said.

"Damn that!" Pang De yelled. Zhao Yun looked around and eyed the curtain suspiciously. He walked over to in and looked behind it, he found…NOTHING! Not really! He found…Xu Zhu!

"How did you find me?" he asked dumbly.

"Er… I looked behind the curtain because I saw a fat lump and you were there," Zhao Yun explained. He saw that the other curtain had something big behind it, so he looked and found…a vase with red roses! "Okay…weren't expecting that…" He went up the stairs to the bedroom. Zhao Yun eyed the sleeping bags. He trod carefully over them.

"Ow!" one of the sleeping bags said as he stepped on it. He trod on it again.

"Ow!" and again.

"OW!" it said. Zhao Yun unzipped it and found…TAISHI CI! "Damn you!" he yelled.

"It's all part of the game." Zhao Yun said.

Zhao Yun looked around the rest of the bedroom…he eyed the lamp suspiciously, he went over to it and took of the lampshade…Huang Zhong was standing there. _What kind of hiding place it that! _Zhao Yun thought.

He ventured into the bathroom and found…CAO PI ON THE TOILET!

"EEEWWWW!" Zhao Yun screamed.

"DON'T LOOK!" Cao Pi yelled. Zhao Yun turned to leave and he saw Zhen Ji in the corner of the bath tub.

"I found the married couple!" he shouted and left.

Zhao Yun was walking down the hall when he found three vases…which looked liked they could contain three people… Zhao Yun walked over to one of the tall vases and plunged a hand inside it…

"Eww! It feels like hair!" he grabbed whatever was inside it and pulled it up. "ZHANG FEI!" he moved over to the other vase and pulled out "GUAN YU!" then the final vase contained "LIU BEI!"

Zhao Yun ventured downstairs again. He could hear voices…he approached the door which he could hear voices behind and yanked it open. There he found…a TV and Gan Ning, Sun Quan, Jiang Wei, Lu Meng, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhu Rong, Ma Chao, Zhang Liao, Sun Ce and Ling Tong crowded around that TV playing Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires!

"I found you all!" Zhao Yun announced. "And why didn't you invite me?"

"Well, we would have but you're the seeker and…you can't play. BYE!" Gan Ning said.

Zhao Yun walked sadly down the hall. He carelessly opened every door he passed and peered inside…he carelessly opened another door and carelessly peered inside to find Guan Ping and Xing Cai making out on the sofa!

"What?" he yelled. Guan Ping and Xing Cai turned around and saw Zhao Yun.

"You didn't see anything!" Xing Cai yelled.

"Whatever, I still found you two loverbirds." Then he walked off.

Zhao Yun then found Zhang Jiao playing Singstar, Yuan Shao talking in front of a big mirror, Dong Zhuo sleeping, Meng Huo running around like a dog, Huang Gai in the weapons room clutching a bomb, Sun Jian hiding under a tiger rug, Zhou Tai hiding in a closet, Xu Huang dressed up as Cao Pi (very badly I might mention), Cao Ren sitting on a bird statue that was attached to the ceiling, Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun posing as statues with a bow each, Yue Ying in the library and Diao Chan with Lu Bu under a bed.

Zhao Yun had found nearly everyone…but where was Dian Wei? He spun around quickly and saw that Dian Wei had been standing behind him all that time!

"What the…?" he stuttered. As Dian Wei walked away Zhao Yun noticed a tapestry with something behind it and that thing was…WEI YAN!

Zhao Yun looked up at the bird that he had found Cao Ren on earlier. He noticed the bird blinking, so he picked up a stone and chucked it at the bird. It fell down and turned out to be Zuo Ci!

"Well, well, well. Very interesting, Zuo Ci." Zhao Yun said.

"You have good eyes young man. Well done." Zuo Ci complemented him.

Pang Tong was found in the kitchen in the bin. Zhang He and Sima Yi were found behind a screen, hugging and kissing each other.

"Right, I know I've seen weird things, but this is the weirdest! Gay!" Zhao Yun shouted and then he ran off.

Cao Cao was found sitting on top of a high pillar. Zhou Yu was found sitting behind a grand chair that looked like a throne.

Zhao Yun went up to the spooky attic and found Da Qiao near a candle and Zhuge Liang in a dark corner. He then had a thought _If there are some in the attic, then there must be some in the basement!_ So he walked down to the basement and found Xiao Qiao in the darkest corner.

Only Lu Xun was left…where was he?

"LU XUN! LU XUN!" he yelled.

He looked for 10 minutes without finding him. Zhao Yun when outside and looked up. He saw a small red figure.

"LU XUN!"

"Hi! You found me!" he said.

"Come down! You won!" Zhao Yun yelled.

A/N: Well that's finally finished. Sorry that it took soooooooooo long. There is no clue to chapter 8 MUHAHAHAHA!


	8. Game 2 Spin the Bottle

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8! I'm gonna warn you now there may be some bad stuff in this chapter. Maybe…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 8 – Game 2 – Spin the Bottle

"Let's play another game!" Lu Xun insisted.

"YAY!" Zhang He said "Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!"

"Great idea!" Gan Ning joined in. "Spin the bottle!"

"Okay then, who's got a bottle?" Sun Ce asked.

"Me." Ling Tong tossed a bottle at Zhang He. At this point some of the oldies walked off (Probably to sit and have a boring cup of tea). Those that were left sat in a circle on the floor.

"First of all we'll play the truth or dare version." Gan Ning announced. Everyone gave a small nod.

Lu Xun spun the bottle first. They watched it spin…it stopped…

"JIANG WEI! Truth or dare?" Lu Xun questioned.

"Truth." He replied. Then someone muttered 'sissy'.

"Okay, is it true you and Zhuge Liang do _other things_ than just studying?" Yue Ying asked. Jiang Wei started to sweat.

"Erm…Ye-yeah…" then he put his head in his hands shamefully. Yue Ying just looked at him and then at Zhuge Liang with shock.

Zhang He spun next.

"SIMA YI!" he squealed.

"Dare." Sima Yi said before Zhang he could ask.

"I dare you to kiss…me!" he said. Sima Yi got up and walked over to Zhang He. "On the lips, like you mean it." Zhang He added. Sima Yi come down to his level and kissed Zhang He with passion. Everyone else could just stare… _I have a gay strategist? _Cao Cao thought. _My worst enemy is gay! More to tease him about!_ Zhuge Liang planned.

Sun Ce gave the bottle a spin…

"Gan Ning, what will it be?" he asked casually.

"Dare, what else?" he said.

"Alright. Kiss Sun Shang Xiang and then Lu Xun." He dared. Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun both gave Sun Ce evil looks. Gan Ning walked off and done both, easily said than done. _So he's bisexual?_ Ling Tong thought.

Gan Ning got to spin next.

"Zhao Yun!"

"Dare me!" he yelled.

"Pull down your trousers and pants." Gan Ning said.

"_I pulled down my trousers and pants._" Zhao Yun imitated Russell Brown off Big Brother's Big Mouth. Nearly everyone's mouth fell open at this sight.

Xiao Qiao spun the bottle still staring at Zhao Yun.

"LIU BEI!"

"Truth." he said.

"Do you like Guan Yu more than Zhang Fei?"

"Yes…" he said trying not to look at Zhang Fei.

"Alright, now we're playing the version where you spin the bottle twice and those two people have to kiss." Gan Ning announced.

Da Qiao spun the bottle twice.

"Zhen Ji and Cao Pi." She said quietly. The two of them were delighted, they kissed for what seemed like forever, and everyone eventually got bored and just got back to the game at hand.

Zhuge Liang got to spin next. The first two were Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, he decided to take a chance and spun again. YES! Guan Yu.

"WHAT!"

"You have to kiss in a three." Zhuge Liang explained. Everyone then focused on the three of them; it would be funny to see Liu Bei kiss a guy…even TWO guys!

Lu Bu spun.

"Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan." They looked at each other.

"Make it look good." Sun Quan added.

"Shut up." Sun Shang Xiang said to her brother. They edged closer together and made it look good. _What! _Dong Zhuo thought. _Either she's a good actress or she likes girls as well…?_

"Guys, if we don't stop now we won't have time to watch the film and the film is your choice." Sun Ce reminded them. Ling Tong grabbed his bottle and they all followed Sun Ce and Ling Tong upstairs.

"Hey! Oldies! We're gonna watch the film now!" Jiang Wei yelled. The oldies got up from their checkers game and slowly made their way upstairs…

A/N: Well this is my last chapter for a few weeks, I'm going on holiday! So you can just wonder what film they're gonna watch!


	9. Film Time

A/N: HELLO! I'm back! For anyone who wondered/cared I had a great holiday. Also, last in chp 8 I wrote Russell Brown, this is wrong, it is Russell BRAND. Silly me! Anyway it is time for you to find out what film they will watch! Also I am sorry if the last chp was a bit yaoi/yuri like, I forgot to warn you. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 9 – Film Time

"Right, the film choices are…" Sun Ce began.

"Scary Movie!" Gan Ning said.

"NOOO!" Xiao Qiao yelled. "I don't like scary films."

"Well we're having it, it's funny as well." Gan Ning said.

"Spirited Away," Sima Yi said. Some people gave him funny looks. "What? I love anime."

"American Pie." Lu Xun said. _Maybe me and Gan Ning can get a bit close, that is if this movie has the affect…and if it's chosen. _

"Star Wars." Zhang Fei suggested.

"Harry Potter." Zhao Yun said.

"And Pokémon the first movie," Lu Bu said. This turned many heads. "It's my favourite."

"Right. Scary Movie, Spirited Away, American Pie, Star Wars, Harry Potter and Pokémon."

"You will all watch Pokémon or you will all die!" Lu Bu yelled. He pointed his halberd at Pang De's neck. Everyone else just shrugged, so Lu Bu killed him.

"YAY!" everyone shouted. Then they started to dance. Lu Bu got annoyed and moved over to Ling Tong, he pointed his halberd at Ling Tong's neck.

"Alright, alright. We'll watch it, just don't kill him." Sun Ce said.

So everyone had to sit and watch Pokémon. Lu Bu sat right at the front.

_So much for American Pie._ Lu Xun thought. Diao Chan was sitting next to Lu Bu and could swear that she saw a tear in his eye when all the Pokémon were crying for Ash in the film.

_What a baby. _Cao Cao thought. Eventually the film came to an end and Sun Ce told everyone that it was time for a break, everyone was relived and shuffled out to other parts of the castle.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short but there wasn't much to say about it. It didn't take too long to write either (considering I was on holiday for a while). Wicked! Pang De is gone forever in this story! Also I think that the Pokémon film is alright. Please review! BYE!


	10. Film 2

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 10! Finally into double digits! You didn't have any clues last time. Muhahahaha! Anyway, let's just get to the point.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 10 – Film 2

"I hope that you're all ready for the next film. We've decided that it's going to be a horror. Sorry Xiao Qiao." Sun Ce said.

"NO! It's not fair!" She argued.

"Yes it is, so anyway, choices…" Sun Ce continued.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Cao Pi suggested.

"Shaun of the Dead." Zhou Tai said.

"Scream." Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Saw." Guan Ping said.

"The Exorcist." Zhu Rong said.

"And The Ring," Sun Ce said. "Right, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Shaun of the Dead, Scream, Saw, The Exorcist and The Ring. Hands up for Texas Chainsaw Massacre," four hands went up. "Shaun of the Dead," twelve hands went up. "Scream," eight hands went up. "Saw," ten hands went up. "The Exorcist," six hands went up. "And finally The Ring." Six hands went up. Only two people hadn't voted, Pang De who was dead and Xiao Qiao who didn't like horror films.

"Okay then, Shaun of the Dead wins."

While they were watching the film Xiao Qiao had her head buried in Zhou Yu's chest.

"Is it over yet?" she whispered.

"No." he whispered back. Xiao Qiao dared to look at the screen and saw the zombies.

"…!" she gasped. She didn't look at the screen after that.

The film finished after what seemed like forever to Xiao Qiao.

A/N: Once again I am sorry that the chapter is short. Look out for chp 11! Also incase you were wondering why Xiao Qiao is scared it's because she's the one that looks like she would. Please review!


	11. Quarrel

A/N: I'm trying to finish this and to make sure that the gap isn't too big between chapters. Once again there were no clues. MUHAHAHAHA! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 11 – Quarrel

"_Pitiful insects." _That is what Dong Zhuo had said for his favourite saying.

"_I am not a pitiful insect! I'll bust you up!" _Lu Bu had said.

"_Fighting later please." _Sun Ce had said.

Lu Bu had decided that now was the time to fight Dong Zhuo.

"Dong Zhuo!" Lu Bu called. "Fight me! I'll bust you up!" Dong Zhuo walked over and they began to fight.

"You called me a pitiful insect! You shall pay!" Lu Bu plunged his fist into Dong Zhuo's fat stomach.

"You say I annoyed you, you shall pay!" Dong Zhuo punched Lu Bu's armour. Now there was a crowd shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Lu Bu punched Dong Zhuo's face so Dong Zhuo slapped Lu Bu. There was lots of punching, kicking, slapping, head butting and blocking.

Lu Bu decided to put an end to this fight. He put all of his power into kneeing Dong Zhuo in the balls.

"Ouch!" Dong Zhuo fell to the floor.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Lu Bu yelled. Lu Bu grabbed his halberd and plunged it into Dong Zhuo's chest. The crowd gasped. Dong Zhuo was dead. Blood was spilling all over the floor.

"You better clean that up!" Cao Cao yelled.

"You wanna end up like him?" Lu Bu questioned. Cao Cao backed down, oh well it was just a few more pounds he'd have to pay the maid.

"Lu Bu man, why do you have to kill everyone?" Sun Ce asked.

"I dunno." Lu Bu said.

"Come on everyone we've found something else to do." Sun Ce said. Then they all walked off to the bedroom.

A/N: I have no idea why my chapters are so short. That's two people Lu Bu's killed now. Oh well, no one liked Dong Zhuo anyway, did they? I'll tell you something, I only meant for one character death, the person's dead already but he was meant to be killed later, stupid me! Anyway I'll leave you to think about what they've decided to do. 3 chapters in a day! Please review! Please note that just because I've wrote so many chps today it doesn't mean that chp 12 will come tomorrow. Muhahahaha!


	12. My Deepest, Darkest Secret

A/N: I've got so many idea's that I'm just gonna keep writing.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 12 – My Deepest, Darkest Secret

"Everyone make a circle." Sun Ce instructed.

"What are we gonna do?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"You'll see." Sun Ce said. Finally once Da Qiao and Sun Ce had managed to get a circle it was time for everyone to know what they were doing.

"We are going to tell our deepest, darkest secret." Gan Ning said, whilst holding a torch under his face to create a scary effect.

"Zhao Yun will start and we'll go in the order that we are on the game," Sun Ce said. "Whenever you are ready, Zhao Yun."

"Okay, well…er…I…er…I only rescued that whiny kid Liu Chan so that Liu Bei would like me more than everyone else." Zhao Yun said.

"That's not that bad," Sun Ce said. "Guan Yu."

"I don't like being brothers with Liu Bei; he makes me feel _too_ virtuous." Guan Yu said. Liu Bei looked sad.

"I drink loads of beer when no one's around." said Zhang Fei. Guan Yu and Liu Bei looked shocked.

"I don't hate Sima Yi, I love him. I only pretend to hate him to make everyone happy." Zhuge Liang confessed. Sima Yi had his mouth hanging wide open, so did Zhang He and Liu Bei.

"I'm not really as virtuous as I seem, I only do it to keep my reputation. If anyone comes near me when I'm angry I'll kill them! Also, if you haven't noticed, I have loads of wives!" Cao Cao had a devious smile. _Well he is more like me than I expected…maybe we could be friends again. _Cao Cao thought to himself.

"I want to join Wei so that we can wreck havoc. I hate the whole justice thing." Ma Chao said. Cao Cao was happy, Liu Bei was sad.

"I am secretly making a potion to turn all of the young ones old! MUAHAHAHA!" Huang Zhong said. Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao backed away in horror.

"Zhao Yun's my hero. I LOVE HIM!" Jiang Wei shouted. After realizing what he had just said he threw up over Huang Zhong. Ma Chao and Wei Yan moved away from the two of them.

"Never…take…mask…off…It…get…sweaty…" Wei Yan said.

"When I said how about a little tussle, what I really meant is that one of you would come in here with me and…" Pang Tong cut off, he was sure that they all knew what he meant. Some people were disgusted.

"I don't love Zhuge Liang anymore because he's gay. I've wanted a divorce for some time now. I knew he was gay for months, I read his secret scrolls." Yue Ying said. Zhuge Liang hated the last part, although he was happy to have a divorce.

"I killed Liu Chan to be with Xing Cai." Guan ping said. Xing Cai looked lovingly at Guan Ping.

"I participated in the murder of Liu Chan, I kinda asked Guan Ping to do it." Xing Cai said. Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were all confused, they thought that their children all liked each other.

"I wear yellow trousers to annoy Cao Cao and to make Yuan Shao and Zhang Jiao think that I'm on their team!" Xiahou Dun laughed.

"I will never have hair (sob), I was born with a rare condition." Dian Wei cried.

"I am a bottomless pit, I can never stop eating!" Xu Zhu said. _Why on earth did I let him into my kingdom!_ Cao Cao thought.

"I wanted to kidnap Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao and make them my wives. But it turns out that we're related in a very faint line!" Cao Cao said.

"I learnt all of my great archery skills for Huang Zhong. The shame!" Xiahou Yuan said.

"My mother married a French man, I am half French!" Zhang Liao said.

"I killed my wife so that I would be able to bring Zhang He back to my house." Sima Yi said.

"I wear this white thing to cover my girly hair." Xu Huang said. Some people laughed at this.

"I'm the one that made Sima Yi gay." Zhang He said.

"Yuan Shao is the one that started me off with saying peasants." Zhen Ji said.

"I swear in battle, they just never show it on the game." Cao Ren said.

"I have plans to kill Sima Yi one day." Cao Pi said.

"I used to be a woman." Zhou Yu said.

"I'm bisexual. I just prefer men more." Lu Xun said.

"I haven't got any secrets, I don't have a life, I'm boring." Taishi Ci said.

"I sort of like Gan Ning…" she said.

"I wasn't actually born in Jiang Dong; I was born in Xu Chang." Sun Jian said.

"I only have loads of wives so that I fit in with Cao Cao and Liu Bei." Sun Quan said.

"I have a slight crush on Lu Xun." Lu Meng said. Lu Xun was gob smacked.

"I only became a pirate because me and Xiahou Dun wanted to see who could become one first." Gan Ning said.

"I use Olay cream to keep me looking young!" Huang Gai said. _I should try that too. _Huang Zhong and Zuo Ci thought.

"I really do go to the beach and surf." Sun Ce said.

"I think that Sun Ce goes better with Xiao Qiao." Da Qiao said.

"I don't like Da Qiao's hair when she has it in plaits." Xiao Qiao confessed.

"My English name is Joe Tie." Zhou Tai said.

"I want to nick Liu Bei's idea and start a brotherhood with Sun Ce and Gan Ning." Ling Tong said.

"We could do that." Sun Ce said.

"I secretly kissed Dong Zhuo, it wasn't that bad actually. But I still hate his guts!" Diao Chan said.

"I only killed Dong Zhuo because Diao Chan asked me too, oh and the fact that he was a really annoying person." Lu Bu said.

"I look at Diao Chan while she's in the bathroom though the keyhole." Dong Zhuo said. Diao Chan stared at him with an angry look on her face.

"I was once a singer, but I got lots of hate mail, then I became a priest, but they chucked me out!" Zhang Jiao said.

"I draw on these tattoo's everyday." Meng Huo said.

"My hair is naturally blonde, I just tell everyone it's dyed so that everyone buys the dye and I get paid for telling them." Zhu Rong said.

"I'm actually 100 years old. I just say that I'm 70 to make sure that some people will hang out with me." Zuo Ci said. _WTF!_ Huang Zhong thought.

"Okay, I hope that none of them were too…er…you know…if they gave you psychological damage, that's what I mean to say. Anyway, let's get ready for bed." Sun Ce said.

A/N: Well it wasn't 'tomorrow' (I was too tired), but it was only 3 days after! (It was supposed to be 2 days, but I had a bit of internet trouble). SCORE! Anyway, look out for chp **13**! (Big hint there!)


	13. Friday 13th, Midnight

A/N: Did you get the hint?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 13 – Friday 13th, Midnight

"Hey! Guess what? It's Friday 13th and it's midnight!" Yuan Shao said.

"Maybe some murderers will come out." Xiahou Yuan said.

"Or zombies!" Lu Bu joined in.

"Shut up!" Xiao Qiao yelled. Then she ran out of the room, Da Qiao followed her.

"Hey! Let's pretend we are the zombies off of Shaun of the Dead!" Xiahou Dun said.

"Yeah!" Gan Ning said.

"Come on Xiao Qiao, let's go back downstairs, I'm sure they'll leave you alone." Da Qiao said.

"Alright." Xiao Qiao whispered. They made their way downstairs. When they opened the door they found everyone acting like the zombies out of Shaun of the Dead!

"NO!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

She had her fans at the ready…

A/N: This has got to be the shortest story/chapter I've ever wrote!


	14. KILL!

A/N: Imagine this…Party of the Three Kingdoms II! (Good or not?) WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 14 – KILL!

Xiao Qiao started to whack the people closest to her. Once they were whacked they stopped acting like zombies. Some of them just stopped to stop getting whacked. She even whacked Zhou Yu!

"Honey, why did you do that?" Zhou Yu asked. Xiao Qiao ignored him and just kept whacking everyone else.

Finally only Yuan Shao was left, she was sure that she had already whacked him… She kept hitting him but he never stopped acting. Xiao Qiao started to get really angry.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" she screamed at him. She stormed over to Lu Xun and pulled one of his daggers from his pocket. She jumped on Yuan Shao and pinned him to the floor.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop!" he yelled. Xiao Qiao ignored his cried and plunged the dagger into his chest. Everyone was…surprised? ...Scared? She was lethal for one thing.

"And that's the end of that chapter!" she said.

A/N: Wasn't that a great way to end a short chapter!


	15. Time for Bed

A/N: Are you thinking 'Will they ever go to bed?'

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 15 – Time for Bed

"Right, I think it's time for bed, stay up if you want, but I'm going to bed." Sun Ce said. He went to his sleeping bag and got in it. Others followed him.

"He said we didn't have to go to bed…" Zhao Yun said. "Let's play the PS2." He led the way downstairs and Gan Ning, Sun Quan, Jiang Wei, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhu Rong, Ling Tong, Zhang He, Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, Xiao Qiao and Lu Bu followed him. They switched it all on and put on DW5XL.

"I wanna play Chi Bi!" Xiao Qiao announced. _Who invited her? _Ling Tong thought.

"I'll play too." Lu Xun said. They played and kicked Cao Cao's ass! Gan Ning and Lu Bu were up next.

"Let's play on hard mode!" Gan Ning said.

"Yeah!" Lu Bu said. They then played Bai Di castle, one of the hardest levels and completed it successfully. Sun Quan and Zhu Rong decided that if those two could do it, so could they. They played He Fei and won. Gan Ning turned it up and played Wu Zhang Plains on Chaos.

"Beat that!" Gan Ning said after he and Lu Bu won. Zhu Rong and Sun Quan played Bai Di castle. Sun Quan died after trying to defeat Xing Cai.

"You lost to a girl!" Ling Tong shouted.

"Do you wanna lose your job!" Sun Quan shouted back.

Upstairs they could just faintly hear Ling Tong's voice shouting 'you lost to a girl'.

"Someone just lost." Zhou Yu said.

"I wonder who?" Da Qiao thought.

"Not anyone from Wu I'd expect." Zhou Yu said.

"You never know." Zuo Ci said.

"Right! Sima Yi VS Zhuge Liang, DW4, versus mode!" Gan Ning said. They each picked themselves as their characters.

"Come on Prime Minister!" Jiang Wei cheered.

"No! Sima Yi is the greatest and he shall win!" Zhang He said.

"Well I reckon Sima Yi's got the better weapon." Lu Bu said.

"But Zhuge Liang's got better strategy." Lu Xun argued.

The battle started and they both moved cautiously. Zhuge Liang put his strategy into action by filling up his musuo bar before attacking. Sima Yi followed by doing the same. Once both bars were full Sima Yi decided a head on attack was best. Zhuge Liang was ready and when Sima Yi used his musuo, so did he. It ended in a deadlock, Sima Yi was the victor. Sima Yi whacked Zhuge Liang with all the power he could with his fan. Zhuge Liang hit back. The match was close, both had red health…Sima Yi got out his bow and arrows and shot Zhuge Liang…it was all over…Sima Yi had won!

"Well done! Go Sima Yi! He's the best!" Zhang He chanted.

"Oh, Prime Minister! Are you alright!" Jiang Wei cried.

"Jiang Wei, I am fine, it is only a game." Zhuge Liang explained.

"You guys, it's 4.30am!" Sun Quan said.

"So…" Zhang He said.

"It's late…or rather early…" Sun Quan said. "Basically, I think that we should go to bed!"

"Okay." Lu Xun said. They then trekked upstairs to the bedroom to find everyone asleep. They creped silently to their sleeping bags, making sure that they didn't wake anyone.

A/N: Ha! Now they're all asleep! What will happen in the morning (If it comes!)?


	16. Cussing Fight

A/N: Chp 16 is here! I've been working hard at school, that's why I've only just started to write this. I warn you now, this may get messy!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 16 – Cussing Fight

"_I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms." Zhang Fei said. _

"_Gosh, he is so not, you are, Lu Bu." Diao Chan said._

"_Yes, we should have a match!" Lu Bu said. Diao Chan smiled. _

This had been said the night before…and now what Lu Bu had said was turning into reality.

It had all started when Xiao Qiao had seen a big fat ugly spider, she wanted someone to kill it. Zhang Fei said: "Don't worry I'm your hero." Lu Bu said: "Don't worry Zhang Fei, allow me." Then they started to quarrel over who would kill the spider. One of them ended up squishing it with their foot. Then they got into a big row…

"I'm a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" Zhang Fei yelled.

"Actually, I think that you'll find that I am." Lu Bu said.

"Look at my six pack!" Zhang Fei showed all that were present.

"Ha! Look at my eight pack!!" Lu Bu roared.

"Well…you're dumb!" Zhang Fei shot.

"I know you are." Lu Bu said calmly.

"Huh?" Zhang Fei was trying to figure out what Lu Bu had just done.

"Shu is the shittyist kingdom ever!" Lu Bu said.

"You kissed Dong Zhuo!" everyone laughed at this.

"Gosh! You have to make up such lies!" Lu Bu said. "You love Liu Bei! AND Guan Yu!"

"What!? No I don't!" Zhang Fei defended.

"Yes you do!" Lu Bu said.

"NO!" Zhang Fei shouted.

"Keep your pants on, or should I say knickers!" Lu Bu said.

"You suck cock!" Zhang Fei yelled.

"I know you do." Lu Bu said.

"Your mum's a big fat bitch!" Lu Bu roared. Before Zhang Fei could say anything Lu Bu went on. "You eat shit! You are the worst warriors of the Three Kingdoms!" Zhang Fei was in defeat, magically he got a towel from no where and threw it on the ground.

"Yay I won!" Lu Bu said. "Come back later and try again." Xiao Qiao just stared at Lu Bu.

A/N: Yay! Chp 16 finally finished! Back to school, we've a leaks, power cuts, lots of days off because it! YAY! I am so unlucky, every time I try to buy the 3rd book in a series it's never there! I am trying to get Fushigi Yugi 3! DAMN NO.3 BOOKS!


	17. Awards Ceremony

A/N: We're getting down to the final chapters! Only a couple more left and I'll be free of this burden! Let's get down to business!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 17 – Awards Ceremony

"Settle down everyone!" Sun Ce yelled over the sea of people.

"You idiots! Be good for Sun Ce…and you'll get rewarded!" Lu Bu shouted. Everyone became silent after Lu Bu's comment…some were scared…other wanted a reward…if there were any…

"Well…thanks, Lu Bu." Sun Ce said.

"No problem."

"Well, yeah… Lu Bu is right; some of you are getting rewarded." Sun Ce said. Some of them got a little excited at this announcement.

"First up is Lu Bu…for killing Dong Zhuo!" Everyone clapped. Lu Bu came and collected a small trophy with a dead Dong Zhuo on it.

"Thanks, I just hope that everyone's glad that he's dead…" Lu Bu said.

"Next is…Cao Cao, for letting us rent out Xia Pi castle!" Cao Cao's trophy had a miniature version of Xia Pi on it. Cao Cao passed on the comment.

"Right…Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Huang Gai and Gan Ning, for carrying all of the bags up the stairs."

"I would just like to thanks the other little helpers we had." Ling Tong said, then he walked off with the little luggage bag trophy.

"Xiao Qiao and Zhang He, for their wonderful dancing." Sun Ce announced. Their trophies had dancing people on them.

"We did have a prize for Dong Zhuo…but he died…yay!" Sun Ce said.

"Diao Chan, for her creativity…the scene she made up earlier…" Sun Ce handed her a trophy.

"I would just like to say thanks to Lu Bu for joining me in that scene and for later making it a reality."

"Xiao Qiao has also got another award for hosting the acting game!"

"Yay! Thanks. I hope that you all enjoyed the game." She jumped off of the stage.

"This award goes to Zhang He for starting the pillow fight. Lu Xun also gets one for spreading it and taking Lu Bu's words!" Their trophies had pillows on them.

"I AM THE MIGHTY LU XUN!!!" Lu Xun yelled before walking off.

"Next goes to Zhao Yun for being the seeker and this," he held up a trophy which bear the word 'WINNER'. "Goes to Lu Xun for winning."

"I'm just too good." Lu Xun said.

"Xiao Qiao, for ridding us of that annoying Yuan Shao!" Sun Ce said.

"HE'S DEAD!" She said. The crowd cheered.

"Sima Yi, for winning on DW4, versus mode, against Zhuge Liang."

"You will never win Zhuge Liang, just give up!" Sima Yi held the trophy high.

"Lu Bu gets another prize, this time for winning the cussing fight against Zhang Fei, and for nicking Xiao Qiao's words as well."

"I would just like to let you all know that I'm a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!"

"Lu Bu wins yet another prize, for killing Pang De. Zhang Liao also gets one for being nasty to Pang De." Sun Ce handed Lu Bu a trophy which had Lu Bu stepping on a dead Pang De and in rubies it had 'LU BU'.

Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu came up on stage.

"We would like to give Sun Ce a prize for holding this party!" Da Qiao said. Zhou Yu handed a grand trophy to Sun Ce.

"Aw, thanks you guys, you shouldn't have. I couldn't have done it without you three," Sun Ce said. "That's why each of you has a trophy over on that table! Sorry to anyone who didn't win a prize...maybe next time…?"

A/N: It's finally done! Chp 17 is no longer a burden! …but chp 18 will be soon…


	18. BYE!

A/N: It's almost finished…just this chp and chp 19…then done! YAY! I'll miss it though…

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 18 – BYE!!!

"Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Gan Ning and Ling Tong. Would you bring the bags downstairs, please." Sun Ce said.

"Remind me, why the hell did I sign up for this job?" Ling Tong asked.

"I dunno. At least this time we're bringing them downstairs, not up." Gan Ning said. As Ling Tong and Gan Ning were carrying Xu Zhu and Cao Cao's bags downstairs a big red bags rolled down beside them.

"WTF!?" they both yelled.

"It's easier rolling them down." Zhou Tai said.

"That's it!" Gan Ning chucked Cao Cao's bag down, Ling Tong did the same.

The job was way faster than the previous night and was done in 5 minutes.

"Wow! You guys done that fast!" Sun Ce said. "Can you go load them all into the carriages outside."

"Oh my god!" Ling Tong complained. They heaved the luggage to the carriages, this took 15 minutes…

"We finished." Huang Gai said.

"Great!" Sun Ce said. "Well…"

"I am NOT doing another job!" Ling Tong stormed off.

"Okay…"

"Thanks for coming! Bye!" Sun Ce said to everyone who had survived.

"See ya!" most of them replied.

A/N: Yay! Party over!


	19. Wu, Shu, Wei

A/N: We're down to the final chapter. Enjoy!

Party of the Three Kingdoms

Chapter 19 – Wu, Shu, Wei

"Wow, Sun Ce, that was a great party!" Zhou Yu said.

"It was the best, have another one!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Maybe, it was hard work… I mean three people died at the party!"

"Oh well, no one liked them anyway…" Lu Xun said.

"Let's write them a letter…" Zhuge Liang said.

"Okay." Liu Bei said.

_Dear Sun Ce and Wu,_

_We really enjoyed your party, it was great._

_It was wonderful to meet everyone and not to be plotting against them – Zhuge Liang_

_It was fun, and for once I could relax – Guan Yu_

_I could get drunk! – Zhang Fei_

_It was great for us to have fun and party – Xing Cai, Guan Ping and Jiang Wei_

_It was great to play hide and seek with everyone – Zhao Yun and Ma Chao_

_It was good to speak to people more my age – Huang Zhong_

_I enjoyed the felling of unity – Yue Ying_

_Nice…fun…interesting… - Wei Yan_

_Good to discuss strategy – Pang Tong_

_Thanks for inviting us!_

_Liu Bei and Shu_

"That's nice." Sun Ce said.

"Yue Ying's point is great, the feeling of unity…" Zhou Yu said.

"What should we put?" Lu Bu asked.

"Thanks for everything?"

_Dear Sun Ce and Wu,_

_Thank you for asking us to join you. It was a brilliant party. I'm so glad that you made Lu Bu so angry that he killed Dong Zhuo! – Diao Chan_

_I enjoyed your party, it was super relaxing, none of that serious battle crap! – Lu Bu_

_Diao Chan and Lu Bu_

_Wu,_

_Why did you invite me? Just to get tomatoes thrown at me?_

_Zhang Jiao_

"Well…the first one's nice. I suppose Zhang Jiao got really annoyed…" Sun Quan said.

"He should have been killed if everyone hates him so much." Da Qiao said.

_Dear Sun Ce and people of Wu!_

_That party you had was wicked! It made me laugh! If you had another one I would defiantly come. – Zhu Rong_

_You sissies from Wu are that bad actually. You throw a good party. – Meng Huo_

_Zhu Rong and Meng Huo_

_Wu and Sun Ce,_

_Your party was a great place for me to meet people who are more my age and just to socialise, it was fun and made me feel younger._

_Zuo Ci_

"Hm, is there one from Wei?"

"Yeah."

"That was a brilliant idea to have a party. Was it Sun Ce's idea? Or Zhou Yu? Lu Xun? Or someone else?" Sima Yi said.

"Do you plan to something?" Cao Cao asked.

"Yes, you shall hold the greatest party of the Three Kingdoms – Wei style!" Sima Yi said.

"OK!" Cao Cao agreed.

_Dear Sun Ce and Wu,_

_The party was a great idea – Sima Yi_

_It gave us a break – Dian Wei and Xu Zhu_

_I got to hang out with other short people – Cao Ren_

_I was able to be friends with Liu Bei – Cao Cao_

_We had a laugh – Zhen Ji and Cao Pi _

_I got to meet up with Lu Bu again – Zhang Liao_

_We met everyone from the other kingdoms – Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan_

_It was very relaxing – Zhang He and Xu Huang_

_Thank you so much for getting rid of Pang De!_

_Cao Cao, Sima Yi and Wei_

"Well this really is the end of our party, now it'll only be mentioned. Oh well, it was good while it lasted…" Sun Ce said.

THE END

A/N: This really is the end, it's finished! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everything. BYE!


End file.
